A werewolfs Craven
by SilentHowler
Summary: Near the full moon josh gets some cravens. sorry i have bad summaries. No slash just friendship/comfort.


**Being Human – A werewolf's craven  
><strong>

Aidan was used to Josh asking him to go get some extra food or supplies for the full moon after his shift at work, but not once on his list was there the request of donuts. It was always a extra large steak or a piece of rope or a new drawstring bag because the wolf had eaten the last one, as well as other things such as a deer's bodily fluids or the wolfs excrement, which is why the bottle of mouth wash was always added to the list even though there were enough bottles at home.

So when Aidan had spotted the word "donuts" on the list he was confused but he still went looking around the aisles in the supermarket, with no luck of finding donuts. So he paid for the items after receiving a weird look off the shop assistant as she glanced at the mixture of items then gave him a flirtatious smile when she looked at Aidan properly and realized he was super hot in an eat-your-heart-out literally kind of way. After returning the smile (in a less flirty way) he left the shop and headed home.

Josh was sprawled across the couch explaining to sally that a pizza topping was not something to shake the house over. Aidan walked in to a weird conversation to say the least.

"You told me that you didn't like pepperoni" Josh said looking tired.

"I don't, but I would like to have the option of eating it _then_ pushing my plate away and explaining that I don't like the topping, not just have someone who passes me some pizza just for it to end up on the floor where my feet would be" Sally replied, slightly amused by the way Josh's face has scrunched up in confusion.

As Aidan stood in the doorway looking awkward, he decided he would save Josh from more confusion by telling him of the shame that is a supermarket that does not sell donuts. But he was not prepared for the young werewolf's reaction. Josh instantly stood up, Aidan could sense his body temperature rising and could actually see the pale colour of Josh's skin on his face turn to a deep red. "WHAT? WHY? WHY? ME? THE ONE TIME I ASK FOR SOMETHING DIFFERENT THEY DON'T HAVE IT, my life sucks and it's the full moon tonight, perfect" Josh then sat down on the floor and began to cry and say unrecognizable words between sobs. While all this was happening Aidan had stood even more awkwardly in the door way and Sally after getting over the shock of the werewolf's reaction knelt down beside him, concentrated hard and hugged him.

A guilty Aidan had then subtly slid into the kitchen and unpacked Josh's other requested items and hoped Josh would pull himself together before he would have to return back into the living room. The closer to the full moon the more of an emotional wreck Josh would become, he was bad enough at the best of times but the full moon could bring out a rage over something so simple as a dirty fork, which to a OCD unstable werewolf the fork and Josh's hand would end up through the wall. Aidan has gotten used to the side effects of living with a werewolf and was more worried about Josh injuring himself because all three of them often forgot how strong Josh was, especially when it was near the full moon.

* * *

><p>So after recovering from his latest outburst (where all the walls and furniture of the house had remained undamaged) Josh had packed his bag and grabbed an apple to eat on his journey to the woods. Deciding that eating something healthy would probably be better on stomach during the transformation.<p>

Just as Josh had left, the ghost and vampire had settled down on the couch to watch a weird show that Sally had finally gotten Aidan hooked on it after a lot of begging and summarizing of episodes but had failed to get Josh hooked, so they watched it on full moons to take their minds off the pain that their roommate would be going through. They would usually sit in silence watching it intently but tonight Sally thought she would just mention one thing before any real action began.

"Aidan, next time if Josh asks for donuts and the shop doesn't sell any, hunt them down in other shops or make them" laughed Sally as Aidan gave her the "I'm hoping their won't be a next time" look.

But they both knew that this wasn't going to be the only night that Josh screamed and cried like a child over some delicate deliciousness that he had not received, because on nights like this the wolf always had a craven for something that would be guaranteed not to be in the small supermarket near the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note – I own none of the characters or the show. No copyright intended. Please review but this is my first fan fiction so please even if it's the worst thing you could have possibly read don't be to harsh. Also new season of being human coming up soon, Is you all excited? I know some of the characters are a bit OOC (i'm presuming (don't hate me I'm new and thick) that means out of character) but its my first thing so hopefully i shall improve. Also if i have some of the tenses wrong i apologize. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
